


First Snow

by JWMelmoth



Category: Glee
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 13:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12727203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JWMelmoth/pseuds/JWMelmoth
Summary: All's fair in love and snow fights.





	First Snow

**Author's Note:**

> I started this in winter 2014 after seeing a Kurtbastian manip on tumblr. Sadly, I never got to the end. Now, as I am finally getting back into writing, I finished it. I hope I’m not too late.

"Kurt, come on," Sebastian urged, shaking Kurt's shoulder.

"Nnnggg, go away, Bas. I'm not getting up to look at your wii highscore or your 'epic pancake tower'. Just take a picture and show me later." Kurt rolled over and pulled a pillow over his head. He was exhausted. They had been up a large part of the night and neither of them had school or work today, so whatever Sebastian wanted, it could wait.

"This can't wait!" Sebastian insisted. "Come on, get up!" He waited a few seconds and then pulled away Kurt's blanket.

Kurt sat up with a yelp. "What the hell, Sebastian! It's freezing in here!" Kurt grabbed his pillow and hugged it against his naked body, clinging to the last warmth. He looked around and shivered. "Did you open a window?"

Scenarios of Sebastian having a kitchen accident while preparing breakfast lined up in his mind, and Kurt hoped their pans could be salvaged.

"Nope. Fire escape to the roof. Kurt, we're snowed in! Do you know what this means?"

"No newspaper delivery?" Kurt mumbled, the cold driving him out of bed. He grabbed the first piece of clothing he could find and shrugged it on; Sebastian's discarded NYU sweater from the night before. As he looked around for some underwear or a pair of jeans, he noticed Sebastian was still standing there, bouncing on his heels like an excited puppy. "Okay, tell me. What does it mean?"

"Epic. Snow. Fight," Sebastian spelled out. "You. Me. NYU versus NYADA. Age versus Beauty." He winked.

Kurt rolled his eyes. Sebastian was three months younger than him and loved reminding him of that fact whenever it suited him. "I don't like snow fights," Kurt said. "Back in Lima it was just an excuse to pick on the smaller kids and the gay kid who 'threw like a girl'."

"Well, we're in New York now, and we're almost the same height. Besides, you can do at least three times as many push-ups as I can- I'm pretty sure you can fire a mean snowball with those guns." Sebastian fished Kurt's jeans from under the bed and handed them to him.

Kurt sighed. "Okay. But I need coffee first. And a comb." 

Sebastian shook his head impatiently. "It's a roof top, Kurt. No one is going to see you. I promise I'll make you coffee and a warm breakfast afterwards. Please?" 

"Alright, alright." Kurt gave up. Sebastian had perfected the puppy eyes technique. "Let's do this. But if you give me a snow facial, I will throw you off the roof."

"Deal," Sebastian agreed happily.

By the time Kurt had his shoes and jacket on, Sebastian was already outside. Kurt had to admit the view was spectacular. The sun had only just risen, and they were standing in a world of white, with snowy rooftops as far as the eye could see. He knew that down below, delivery trucks and taxis would have already driven the fresh snow to a dirty slush, but up here on the roof, their footsteps were the first.

Before he could really admire the view though, the first snow ball whirred past his head. Kurt ducked instinctively. It missed and smashed into the wall behind him. Kurt grabbed a handful of snow and packed it together between his gloved palms. He put too much pressure on it and it burst into powder, snowing down on his shoes.

"Come on, Kurt!" Sebastian encouraged him.

Kurt scooped up some more snow and tried again, this time succeeding in forming it into a firm ball. He looked over at Sebastian. His boyfriend had taken cover behind a railing. Kurt could hear him chuckling. He waited. Sebastian peeked out of his hiding place, and Kurt threw his snowball, hitting the railing. Snow dusted down on Sebastian and he laughed in delight.

Two snowballs came flying back, one cuffing Kurt on the elbow. Kurt looked around for a better place to hide. Shielding his face with his arms, he made a run for it. He could hear Sebastian move as well, and another snowball hit Kurt‘s back.

„You‘re not even trying!“ Sebastian yelled indignantly. „Come on!“

Kurt rolled his eyes, but crouched down behind a chimney and started scooping up mounds of snow. He peered around the corner, narrowing his eyes and trying to spot Sebastian‘s hiding place. There. He threw a snowball, testing its curve, to see how close it would land. Then another, a little closer. „Come out, come out, wherever you are…“ he whispered, feeling a little rush starting to take hold. Maybe this idea was more fun than he had expected.

Something moved, and Kurt fired three snowballs in quick succession, the second hitting Sebastian full in the chest before he could duck.

Sebastian yelped, and then laughed as he sought cover again. „You‘ll pay for that!“ he threatened.

Kurt was beginning to enjoy himself as well. He quickly formed another, and listened carefully for the sound of footsteps in the snow. He didn‘t hear anything for a while, and decided to change locations.

Out of nowhere, just before he reached another hiding spot, a large snowball hit the back of his neck, and Kurt went down. He stayed down, only his legs visible from behind a low wall.

„...Kurt?“

„Kurt, are you okay?“

„ _Kurt_!“

Sebastian came running, his face paler than the snow itself. He threw his gloves to the side and dropped to his knees beside Kurt‘s body.

„Kurt, come on,“ he said again, his voice now laced with fear.

Kurt almost felt sorry for him as he twisted around with hands full of snow, and packed them on each side of Sebastian‘s face. „Gotcha!“

Sebastian cursed loudly, brushing the snow off his face and shaking it from his collar. „That was not funny, Kurt,“ he said, his teeth chattering.

„It was a _little_ funny,“ Kurt argued, getting up.

„I fucking thought I had knocked you out!“ Sebastian replied angrily.

„Serves you right for hitting me in the back,“ Kurt snapped, crossing his arms over his chest. „What kind of gentleman does that?“

„Well, excuse me, Miss Scarlett,“ Sebastian replied. „But all’s fair in love and snow fights.“

„Well, if all‘s fair, so was my move.“

They stared at each other for a moment. Snow slowly drizzled down and settled on their hair and eyelashes.

Kurt sighed and his expression softened. „I‘m sorry,“ he offered. He closed the distance between them and took off his glove, putting a warm hand on the side of Sebastian‘s face. He kissed Sebastian on the tip of his nose, and then on his lips. „I‘m sorry.“

„Mmm. Me too,“ Sebastian mumbled against Kurt‘s lips. He put his arms around Kurt and held him close to his chest. Kurt could feel Sebastian’s heart still thumping wildly. He felt a pang of regret for playing such a trick on him.

„I just don‘t want you to get hurt,“ Sebastian explained softly.

„I‘m not,“ Kurt replied. He put his head on Sebastian‘s shoulder, and felt him slowly calm down. They stood like that for a while, in their personal white wonderland.

„Wanna go back inside?“ Sebastian finally asked. He sounded reluctant to let go, but the snow was slowly starting to soak through their coats.

„You did promise me coffee and a warm breakfast,“ Kurt reminded him.

„I did,“ Sebastian agreed. „How about a warm shower first, though?“

„With you?“ Kurt asked hopefully.

„Well, I _am_ cold too.“

„I‘ll warm you up,“ Kurt promised, and lead Sebastian back inside.


End file.
